


MY team

by acrushonesmeralda, MiriRainbowitz



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, They're fluffy so it's okay, here have some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrushonesmeralda/pseuds/acrushonesmeralda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate reflects on Dubenich’s claim that he knows the team better than Nate does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY team

_"You tried to kill me and my team."_

_"Your team? They're MY team! Mine!_ I _put them together, and then I_ handed _them to you! I did all the research; I know_ exactly _who they are. I know their techniques, I know their contacts, and I know_ your _team better than anyone, and I_ certainly _know them better than_ you _."_

Nate couldn't see Eliot, but the clattering of pots and pans and the smell of something delicious indicated that he was in the kitchen. Dubenich probably thought that Eliot microwaved his meals, if he even bothered to eat. Nate stifled a laugh at the thought of Eliot's offended expression if anybody suggested he eat an instant meal. After all, it had taken him weeks to figure out that Eliot even cooked- it certainly wasn't in his dossier. There was no way in hell Dubenich would have known that. 

Eliot cursed- Parker had probably just swiped some food. At this point, Parker couldn't _not_ be a thief, but Dubenich wouldn't have bothered to question how she had become _Parker_. Foster care, horses, chocolate, Archie, her obsession with Christmas- Dubenich couldn't have known anything about any of it. Who'd think that a thief would love a holiday all about giving? 

Hardison paused as he set the table to laugh at something Sophie said. Nate actually smiled at the thought of Dubenich seeing what Hardison was _really_ capable of. Old Nate, calling his Nana, his charm, the violin solo that was so breathtakingly beautiful that it almost ruined a con- he couldn't have known that Hardison was capable of doing any of that. 

And Sophie- well, technically not _Sophie_ , but Dubenich seemed to have forgotten that the grifter was Nate's addition, not his. Besides, as little as Dubenich knew about "his" people, he could fill a few books with what he didn't know about Sophie. 

And as for himself- for Dubenich, Nate was probably a bit of an open book. However, Dubenich clearly wasn't great at reading people, if he thought his original plan had even the slightest chance of working against the team that he'd put together himself. 

Nate’s reverie was broken when Eliot waved an oven mitt in front of his face. "Nate- food's ready. Are you gonna stand there all night or eat with us?"

"Yeah, come on, I'm _starving_ ," Hardison complained, which prompted Sophie to pat his shoulder and reply, "Don't whine, Hardison."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Nate said. He felt a contented smile stretch across his face. 

_"...I certainly know them better than you."_

"No, you don't," he murmured. 

"What did you say?" asked Parker. 

"Oh, nothing," he replied, his smile growing wider as he sat down and unfolded his napkin. "So what's for dinner, Eliot? It smells delicious."


End file.
